


Fuck Destiny, It My Turn Now~

by Merlioske



Category: Doctor Who, Merlin (TV)
Genre: BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Because she is precious and deserves the world, Canon Era, Fix-It, Good morgana, Happy Ending, M/M, Merlin goes back because Connections make shit happen, Merlin knows the Doctor, Merlioske-friendly, Slow Burn, Time Travel, as in glacial guys, bamf everyone really, hopefully, tags shall be added as chapters are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlioske/pseuds/Merlioske
Summary: Merlin lived and waited for years upon years upon years.When Merlin meets a time-traveling Lord, he, being Merlin, befriends said Lord.Connections is power, after all.So, 1500 years after he laid his King to rest, Merlin packs up and goes back. To Fix things. Because boy, do things need fixin'.orMerlin got tired of waiting and if a Stubborn King won't come to his Sorcerer, the Sorcerer will go to his King. Even if that means going way, way back.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 94





	1. pRoLoGue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my mandatory Fix-It Fic.  
> it's going to be rather long and rather slow going.  
> but it's plotted out so, you know. I'd love to hear your thoughts~
> 
> y'all... THIS HAS ART NOW. i am still flailing istg it so damn gorgeous.  
> thank you, my darling, [Sunfall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfall_of_Ennien/pseuds/Sunfall_of_Ennien), thank you <333

~x~

“Are you really, _truly_ sure about this, Em?”

“For the last time - yes, I am.”

“And you’re _sure_ about the when…?”

Merlin huffed. “Yes, _Doc_ , I am. Three hundred and change years of calculations sure.”

The Doctor scoffed. “Careful there, _Skittles_ , or I just may toss you out to hang out with the dinosaurs for a while.”

Merlin scowled and stuck his tongue at the Doctor. “Good gods but I do so hate that nickname. Why are you being so mean to me? I’m nervous enough as is…”

The Doctor frowned and moved as in to pat his friend on the shoulder, but stopped mid-motion. “Which is why let me ask again. You _sure_ you want to return to that particular…”

Merlin nodded firmly. “Yes.” His features softened then, and he gave a helpless shrug. “I know it is hard for you to understand, all things considered, but… I miss her. Terribly. And my being there now, it’ll ease her life immensely. How could I _not_ go then?”

The Doctor hummed thoughtfully. "And the double-self paradox…?"

Merlin nodded again, wiggling his gloves hands. "Noted and accounted for."

“And you’re all packed? I mean I’ll drop by, time at time, of course, but, just in case…” and here he snapped a scroll open and grabbed a quill - most likely an attempt to help ease Merlin back into the times he was about to go back in.

Merlin groaned. “Not the CheckList, come oooooon…” But he dutifully pulled out his satchel, and opened up a door inside, leading the Doctor to conduct a thorough inventorization of his magical storage space that was far more reminiscent of a warehouse on steroids than a simple satchel.

~x~

The Tardis materialised with a soft whoosh in the middle of the clearing, a stream nearby almost drowning out the sound all-together.

Merlin stepped out, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes momentarily.

“What are you doing?” asked a flummoxed voice of his friend and Merlin stifled a sigh.

“I _was_ attempting to savor the taste of being home.”

The Doctor hummed. “Tastes kinda like---”

“Do not even think of finishing that sentence, Doc _tor_.”

The Doctor chuckled. His expression sobered up quickly, however, as he watched the most powerful warlock on _earth_ , hell, magic _itself_ , undressing in the middle of the clearing without so much as blinking. His brow furrowed when he saw the… could that even be _called_ clothing? That his friend was pulling on with a nostalgic little smile on his face.

“There,” Merlin chirped, joyfully tying a piece of cloth around his neck, “All ready now!” He turned to the Doctor with a beaming smile and took a slow step towards him. “I am going to hug you goodbye now. Prepare yourself.”

The Doctor snorted.

“You ready?” Merlin asked, completely seriously and after receiving the nod, he stepped in and wrapped his arms around the Doctor. “Thank you,” he breathed out quietly and the weight of emotion in those two simple words felt like a punch to the gut for the time-lord.

“You’ll contact me when you need me.”

It wasn’t a question, but Merlin hummed in affirmative anyway before pulling away. “Of course. Thank you again, old friend. Be well.”

With one last nod, the Doctor turned, entered his Tardis and just like that, Merlin was standing in the clearing alone.

~x~

It took him a minute to gather up enough courage to knock, he’ll admit. Well, more like a few minutes. Or, to be perfectly honest, more like upwards of an hour, but he was nervous. And, he _did_ knock in the end so he called it a win.

A moment and a breath later, the door to the hut opened, candle light spilling over the threshold and Merlin’s boots. He _tried_ not to fidget. He most likely failed.

“Good evening, Hunith.” He prayed his voice wasn’t shaking. Again, most likely? Fail. But the young woman before him was opening her mouth to speak, so time for panicking was officially, _not_ now. Merlin focused.

~x~

She had not seen the man before her in her life. She was sure of it. The man before her was a stranger. Yet, he also… wasn’t. Hunith stared. Stared until she did a double take and then stared some more. He was broad. He was tall. He had a beard, that _tried_ to hide his features yet nothing could truly manage to hide those cheekbones. He had deep eyes that shone with wisdom, far heavier than someone looking _this_ young (he looked a decade, if that, older than her _at most_ ) had any reason to be carrying. Heavy as the gaze was, she also knew, instinctively almost, that she could trust it. Could trust _him_. Yet his body language betrayed his anxiousness. And then the stranger spoke, and Hunith froze.

“Good evening, Hunith,” he said, and he _smiled_ and Hunith was floored by the pure kindness and love that smile was bursting with. Even with the beard covering his face, he couldn’t hide it. The beard must have been an attempt at giving himself sharpness or severity - Hunith almost snorted - poor man. There was nothing severe about him in the least.

“I feel like I know you,” she said in reply, and he ducked his head down sheepishly.

“Not yet. But soon.”

She felt her eyebrow rise at the cryptic way the man spoke. Just then, a sharp twinge in her abdomen nearly knocked her off her feet. She staggered, hand reflexively going to her stomach, and the stranger caught her, helped her regain her footing.

“Someone’s eager,” the stranger chuckled, and Hunith couldn’t help but join in, drawn in by the carefree sound.

“He’s not alone, believe me.”

“Oh?” The stranger’s brow rose. “How do you know it’s a boy?”

Hunith laughed and winked. “Call it a mother’s intuition. Now, come in, we’re wasting warmth.”

The man startled, and Hunith realized he hadn’t expected to be invited in, despite knocking on her door. “Just like that? You… you don’t even know my name.”

He sounded so lost, so unsure… Hunith reached up and patted his stubbly cheek with a smile.

“I’m sure you’ll tell me when you’re ready. Just as I’m sure you’ll tell me who you are when time is right.”

“Em,” he said, on a breath, as he stepped inside and closed the door behind him. “You can call me Em. As for who I am… that might take a while to explain.”

Hunith motioned for him to take a seat at her table and went to put her kettle on the fire. “Good thing we’ve still a bit before my son arrives to commandeer all the attention then, hmm?”

Em chuckled at that. “Indeed we do… Ah, where do I even start…” he muttered, wrapping his hands around the chipped, familiar, _missed_ mug of hot tea and taking a grateful sip.

“Well,” Hunith started, sitting before him with a grunt. “In my experience, it is usually best to start at the beginning.”

Merlin blinked once. Took a large gulp of the too hot tea. Looked straight into his mother's eyes. And did.

~x~

To her credit, Hunith did not interrupt him once when he began to speak. The only interruption that did happen was when Em had to conjure up a box of tissues resulting in Hunith offering him a very wobbly smile in thanks.

"...and that… well, that is nowhere near all of it, but you get the gist," Em finished awkwardly, startling when the village rooster began crowing. "Gods, I've kept you up all night! What a son I turned out to---"

Before he could finish, Em found himself with an armful of his very, _very_ pregnant and very much still crying softly, mother.

After finishing squeezing the air out of his lungs with a bone-crushing hug, Hunith pulled away, wiped the last of her tears and raised her head to face him with a determined look on her face.

"How can I help?"

And Em smiled, couldn't not, really. "Gods but I truly _did_ miss you so much."

Hunith beamed at him and then gave a jaw-cracking yawn. "I've loads of questions for you, mind, but that seemed like the most important one."

Em took her hands in his and kissed her knuckles. "And I'll answer it and all the rest, I swear to you. As soon as you rest a while."

Hunith clucked her tongue and motioned towards the window. "And who's going to take care of my chickens? And my goat? And---"

Em laughed, and steered her towards the bed. "Rest. It might've been a century or two, but I'm pretty sure I remember how farms work. I'll take care of the chickens and the goat and the rest. You're having, well, me, in less than a week, for gods' sake. And I kept you up all night. Rest. Now."

"Oh all right all right then," Hunith conceded with a huff, but it was obvious there was relief on her face. She took a few steps towards the bed and then turned. Placing a hand on his cheek, she gave him a soft pat, smiling gently. "You look so much like your father, you know. I see him in you so clearly. It brings me joy, to know that even though he hadn't been there to see you grow up, you're still carrying some of him with you."

~x~

Hunith found him at the edge of the village. He knew she was there, could feel her bright light behind him. She didn't speak though, she just… Watched him work.

"What were you doing?"

He offered her his arm, fretting a little and looking her over, making her roll her eyes in fond exasperation. He shrugged.

"I'm getting born tomorrow. Had to make sure it is in a safe place."

Hunith's eyebrow rose. "Tomorrow? Really?" At his nod she continued, "Not exactly an answer to what I asked now, was it?"

Em chuckled. "I put up wards around the village. No one intending harm will be able to enter. And before you can begin to worry, yes, I was subtle."

Hunith snorted. "Uh-huh."

It was Em's turn to roll his eyes then. "I'm being serious here! Look. If anyone comes this way with the intent to harm anyone here they'll… Soon find themselves turned about or forgetting their purpose and leaving. See? I can do subtle!"

Hunith patted his hand with a soft smile. "Yes, yes you can indeed. Thank you," she added more softly and Em leaned sideways quickly to peck her on the temple.

"You're welcome. Now come, let's get you off your feet. I do believe I'm coming."

Hunith laughed and let Em steer her towards their hut.

~x~

Hunith was calm as can be when it happened. “I hope you’re ready to be an older sibling,” she said, her hand on her belly, and Em needed a moment to process before the carving knife tumbled from his fingers and he shot to his feet, face white. Hunith had laughed and allowed him to herd her inside their hut.

He was ready. He knew what to do. He had over seventeen _lifetimes_ as a healer of one kind or another under his belt. He had spent literally years delivering all sorts of babies. He had modern medicine. He---

In the end, he didn't have to do a thing.

“...from the twenty-first century and…”

“Dear boy, no,” Hunith interrupted his rant about this medicine or another.

“But the pain!” Em exclaimed, nervously wringing his hands between fluffing her pillows.

“There is no pain,” Hunith said, smiling, and well, what could he say to that, really?

“Come again?” he still tried, and his mother giggled, _giggled_. Em was so damn done with this experience.

“There is no pain. I--- Oh!” she exclaimed, leaning back with a blink.

“What what?!?” Em was besides her, on his knees in a heartbeat. “What is it? What’s happening, what can I do?!?” Apparently there was only so much seventeen lifetimes as a healer could do when it came to helping out one’s own mother giving birth to oneself. Timetravel man…

“I think he’s almost here,” Hunith said, a serene expression on her face.

Em wanted to scream. And then there was golden light, filling up the hut, and Em’s eyes widened and he was casting concealment charms in between one breath and the next.

When the glow faded, there was a pink, naked baby in Hunith’s arms.

Em blinked. “Well, don’t I just feel useless now.”

Hunith snorted and cooed at the bundle in her arms. “You did plenty.”

“He even took care of the clean up, Hunith!”

Hunith laughed. Little baby in her arms watched her laugh and joined in. Em shook his head, a smile quirking at his lips. “I’m glad I at least didn’t let you suffer from the start.”

Hunith frowned, finally managing to tear her eyes away from Merlin. “You stop that this instant, boy. You’re my son. You could never make me suffer. You’re a miracle and don’t you dare forget it.”

Em, very manly, turned away to wipe his eyes dry. "Right then. I'll put the kettle on shall I? There's work to be done and far too little time to do it."

Hunith rolled her eyes. "Yes yes, right man on a quest, you are. Let me admire my baby for a moment though, would you?"

Em laughed, sprinkling tea leaves into the pot. "And here I thought you'd be above playing favorites!"

"Oh I'll show you favorites---"

There was laughter, then. And somehow, despite all that followed, the laughter persisted through all the years to come.

~x~

"...upon a time, in a kingdom far away, lived a golden prince. He was often rude and callous and as big a prat as any, I'm telling you. But he had a heart of gold, even if he didn't know it yet. And really, all his bluster was just a defense he had. His only one. Against his loneliness and fear of disapproval so, while he _was_ a prat… He had the potential to be the greatest King the world has ever or would ever see…"

Hunith stood in the doorway and listened, a soft smile on her face. Em, completely oblivious to her presence, continued with the story serenely, while changing Merlin's nappies. Merlin, for once, didn't gurgle away, but listened too, eyes wide and thumb in his mouth.

~x~

“Merlin! Look here look look looooook!”

Em sighed, exhaled, opened his eyes. A tiny, dirty toddler was barrelling into their clearing, holding something in his chubby little fists. Merlin, who was also a tiny toddler, less dirty only because he had fallen head-first into the river half an hour ago, was waddling over excitedly.

“Em, Em, look, _look_!” Merlin was babbling now and Em sighed, he did _not_ remember being this annoying as a child.

“Oh, would you look at that, Will brought you a slug. Isn’t that precious,” he said in a monotone, exceptionally glad toddlers and sarcasm did not mix.

“Riiiiight?!?”

Em sighed, again. Both boys were beaming up at him and he couldn’t help but smile back. Now he’d have to conjure them up more slugs. Bugger.

~x~

“I just don’t understand the need for it, if I’m honest, dear.”

Em breathed and counted to five in his head. “I need a safe place, mam. I can pack _this_ place with enough charms to keep it safe. Even after we go.”

“But…” Hunith huffed, shook her head and went to pick up another bundle of herbs that needed drying. With Em’s assistance with Merlin and the charms keeping Ealdor safe, her herbalist business had taken off. She had a knack for healing and Em was more than glad to help her learn what she was missing. “Oh fine, fine. Make your changes. But build it _behind_ the house yes? I won’t have all those sorcerers traipse all over my home all willy nilly.”

“Thank you, mam.” Em kissed her cheek and stepped outside. His plan for the halfway house now approved, and the boys out in the woods for the day, he had just enough time to ---

“Em!”

Em sighed. “Over here, Merlin, Will!” he yelled back, the sounds of the stampede of two teens soon announcing their arrival.

“Whatcha doin’, Em?” Will stopped just a step away, peeking curiously around Em’s waist.

“Oh! Oh oh oh, you’re conjuring what are you conjuring can I help I want to help please let me help?” Merlin, Em had found out rather early, had quite the pair of lungs on him. Em, for instance, didn’t think _he_ could have pulled off a monologue _quite_ that long himself. Then again, he wasn’t twelve anymore, so maybe that had to do with something.

“All right, all right. Just calm down. What’s the first rule when doing magic, hmm, Merlin?”

Merlin settled immediately, and Will took a few steps back, already well versed in the What Can Go Wrong when Merlin is Doing the Magic. Half of his left eyebrow was still trying to grow back after all.

“Calm and steady, cast from the place of knowledge, for knowledge is power.”

Em nodded, impressed. “Good, yes. Now then, here’s what we’re doing today---”

Merlin grinned. Naturally, Will grinned too. And then took another step back.

~x~

“How come you don’t… I don’t know.” Hunith huffed a breath, waving a hand around helplessly, tiredly. The last patient of the day had just left. Well, not too far for now, but the fact Istul could manage the walk back to the halfway house on his own now was huge already. His lungs were still weak, but with Hunith's care and healing he was on a path of recovery and he was getting better fast.

Em blinked towards the cot where Merlin was tossing in his sleep, pulling up the blanket over the shuffling teen with a thought. Merlin settled. “How come I don’t save everyone now?”

Hunith nodded. She reached over the tabletop, grasping his gloved, always gloved, hand in hers and giving it a comforting squeeze.

Em sighed. “If I… If I change too much too early I… I might end up stealing time from me and Merlin later on. I can’t do too much too fast or it'll all be for naught and he'll still end up just like me. And that is one thing I can _never_ allow to happen.”

Hunith nodded. “All right.”

Em managed a smile at that. “And hey, it’s not all bad. Since the start of the purge, we’ve helped how many sorcerers out? And druids? Do you know how many camps I’ve shielded from Uther’s patrols? Thanks to us, not only does Istul live, he also has a place to return to once he's better. We’re not doing too bad, I promise.”

“Oh my sweet darling boy. I know. Oh I know, and I am so, _so_ proud of you.” Hunith gave him a kiss on the forehead before moving on to go to bed. “Never forget that, yes?” she asked softly and did not budge from the doorway before a nod. “Goodnight, my darling.”

“Night, mam,” Em answered quietly, and Hunith beamed - he only called her that when Merlin couldn’t hear. He was almost fifteen now, the Talk was coming with the unstoppable force of a tsunami for them. But Em was stalling. Merlin deserved a childhood. Em would be damned if he didn't give him one for as long as he possibly could.

~x~

“Tell us a story, Em.”

“Breathe, Merlin. In, hold, watch your feet, yes, good, out now.” Em moved to the next position, holding in his smile when both Merlin _and_ Will followed his lead without a hitch. Will had been sceptical at first, sneering at the training Em put Merlin through. It took Merlin single handedly taking down three village’s bullies _without_ breaking a sweat, or any bones for that matter, for him to come to Em and ask, rather begrudgingly, if he could join them.

They had been doing tai chi when Merlin asked. Em had mourned not making this morning the sword practice for a second before giving in to the squared puppy-eyed look that was aimed at him.

“Oh all right then. Which story do you want. Will, left foot.”

“The Prince Prat and his Long Suffering Sorcerer, please!” Merlin beamed while Will groaned.

“Oh come _on_ , Merlin!” he whined, and Em chuckled, Will preferred the Knights Tales or the Lady and the Queen to the Prince one any day.

“Right elbow, master William~” Em hummed, merrily ignoring the scowl tossed his way. “All right then. Once upon a time, there lived a Prince. There was greatness meant for him, yet he knew nothing of it, bullying his way through life and reveling in his rank all the way. It was not his fault for being a complete prat, however, see, he did not have one of the most important things in life that anyone can ever have.”

“He had no Mam,” Merlin interrupted, knowing the story by heart at this point.

“That’s right.” Em nodded, absentmindedly fixing Merlin’s wrist’s position before continuing. “He had no Mam. All he had was a father who was no father at all, too damn busy being a tyrant instead.”

“Down with the king!” cheered Will, and Merlin snorted when Em smacked Will upside the head serenely, tapping him on the lower back to point out where he was slouching.

“Luckily for the Prince, however, he was also meant someone, who would be able to help him out of his prattish ways and into afore mentioned greatness.”

“A Sorcerer!” Merlin interrupted again, practically vibrating with excitement.

Em smiled, nodding, and all three of them went through the breathing exercises before he led them through the cooldown sequences and they started off towards the river.

“That’s right, Merlin. The Prince had no idea that soon enough, he’d have a Sorcerer with him. To teach him how to be a better Prince, a better Knight, a better person.”

“Lucky Prince,” Will huffed out, struggling out of his tunic. “Dun deserve that Sorcerer, if ya ask me.”

“No one did, you lout!” Merlin told him, and pushed Will into the river with a laugh.

Will came out with a savage roar, and tore down the clearing at screeching Merlin who ran like hellhounds were at his heel.

Em watched the boys run about and play and closed his eyes and _reached_. Away from their clearing his senses went, away from their village. Away from their kingdom. He reached and reached and -- there he was. Golden and shining and whole. Em stayed. Just for a moment, just watching, just… drinking him in.

“...m… Em, come back.”

With a soft sigh and one last look, Em did. He blinked his eyes open and there they were. Two wet, worried faces, peering down at him. Em forced his lips into a smile. “I’m all right, boys, you done? Shall we go back then?”

Will nodded, offering him a hand up while Merlin just bounced on the heels of his feet.

“Continue the story, Em, continueeee~”

Em snorted. And continued.

~x~

“I have to take my protections now, I am _so_ sorry.”

Hunith watched her son, son come back from the future to change the past, absolutely distraught about the things that he could not change and she ached. Her poor, poor boy… She patted his stubbly cheek, forcing down her tears and she smiled. _Beamed_ up at him, throwing him off something fierce. “I know, my sweet boy. No sorrys necessary. You’ve given us sixteen prosperous, peaceful years. The least we can give you back is---”

_Merlin_ , for he would never be ‘just Em’ to her, shook his head. “That’s not what it’s about, ma---Hunith. It was never about repaying me or anything but…”

Hunith huffed. “Silly boy. I know. No, listen to me, I _know_. So, just do what must be done and go. He won’t wait forever, you know how he is.”

Merlin snorted. “Indeed I do. You _will_ contact me though? If there’s anything you need?”

Hunith went on her tiptoes and kissed him on the nose. “I will. Now go. Go and keep my baby safe. Yourself too, while you’re at it. Oh, and do save the entire future, yes?”

Merlin snorted again. “So now pressure then?”

Hunith laughed. “None whatsoever.”

Em, for he was Em again then, pressed a trembling kiss to her knuckles and stepped away. His eyes glowed like molten embers and a shudder went through the air.

“You’ll keep her safe for us?” he asked, turning to a pouting Will, who stood a way off, arms crossed across his chest.

Will nodded. “Of bloody course I will.”

Em nodded, his throat tight. “Good. Keep yourself safe too though, no foolish heroics, you hear me, boy?” Will snorted, but Em ignored it, stepping up closer to him, and gripping him by the nape. “I mean it. If anything were to happen to you, it’d break my heart, William.”

“Em! Let’s go, we’re wasting daylight!”

Em closed his eyes on a sigh and squeezed Will’s nape again in farewell.

“Letter, Merlin, don’t forget the letter,” he reminded in a long suffering voice, waiting for and biting his smile down at the yelp that followed.

Will chuckled. “I swear he’d forget his head if not for you.”

Em shrugged. “He’s just excited. It’s not everyday that we’re going to Camelot after all.”

Will made a face. “I still don’t get _why_ you have to go.”

“I…”

“Em! I swear I’ll leave you behind!” Merlin bellowed, waving at them from where he was walking backwards down the path.

Em gave Will a smile, waved to Hunith and hurried to catch up. Destiny was calling. Again. But this time, he’d do things his way. He just had to pray it’d be enough.

~x~


	2. cHapTeR OnE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize for the quality here, dears - this chapter is brought to you by something i like to call Writer's Block of Epic Fucking Proportions.  
> i hope it dun disappoint too bad x.x

~x~

They had been walking since dawn’s first beams. One more tiny little hill and they’d be… and _he’d_ be… _Home_. Em swallowed, the tightness in his throat and chest expected and, regretfully, unavoidable. Clearing his throat, he tossed a glance over to Merlin.

“What’s our first rule, Merlin?”

Merlin rolled his eyes with exaggeration that made Em smirk internally. “Seriously, Em? We gonna do this _now?_ Can’t I just enjoy the moment of finally stepping foot in---”

“Yes, _Mer_ lin. Now. So, the first rule is…?” Em interrupted, not unkindly.

“Don’t get caught,” Merlin answered dutifully, and Em nodded.

“Indeed. Now, don’t forget that no one but you will be aware of my existence once we get there. Speaking of, I should probably take care of that now while I’m at it.”

Merlin frowned at him while Em cast his concealment and fading spells. “I still don’t get _why_ you wanna do the whole my own personal ghost thing.”

 _How about because it’d be a little weird if you turned up with an older brother who not only lived with you but shadowed you all over while disappearing mysteriously at random times?_ Em asked, deadpan, using mindspeak. _Also do try to remember using this method, yes? Otherwise I’m afraid **everyone** will think you’re insane._

 _I **heard** what you did there,_ Merlin answered, sounding peeved, and Em grinned, knocking their shoulders together. Merlin sent him a small grin back, and the tightness in Em’s throat lessened. A little. 

They made the rest of the way in silence. Merlin was admiring, and Em, well, he was reminiscing, he supposed. It was… strange, stepping over these cobblestones again. Seeing them less worn, the streets poorer, the people far less cheerful, than what Em remembered from those last few years back… Em shook his head, forcing himself to focus. This was _not_ the time for nostalgic reminiscence. It was time to Fix Things. And he knew just where to start on that. 

_I’m off. You can manage on your own for a while, yes?_

Merlin rolled his eyes with a put upon sigh. _Yes, **mam** , I’m pretty sure the path to the Physician’s Chambers is rather straight-forward._

Em hid his grin and made a mental note to not miss _that_ encounter. _Yes yes, good boy, off you go then._

Merlin turned his head to send Em one mean scowl, but the spot by his side was empty. Merlin turned back around and gulped, suddenly feeling far less brazen, without his… his _Em_ by his side.

_You’ll be fine, Merlin. I’m always with you._

Merlin bit down his smile. Bit down his gratefulness too. It wouldn’t do giving Em a big head, after all.

~x~

First sound, actual, real, loud _sound_ he heard, were the drums. Merlin, being the curious creature that he was, followed the noise eagerly, hoping it was some kind of a festival he was about to stumble upon, excitement practically rolling off of him in waves. 

Em, who had perched himself atop a roof of a house right before the courtyard bit down a sigh - he had wished he could spare Merlin this sight, alas, this was _not_ one of the things he could shield his younger self from. And so, he watched.

Merlin followed his ears and soon found himself in the middle of a crowd. He drifted towards the front of it naturally, peaking over the heads and shoulders of the people in front. His smile soon fled from his face when instead of a joyous celebration, what he saw was the executioner’s platform, a gleaming in the sun axe waiting already.

Merlin froze. _Em…?_ he asked cautiously, but Em stayed quiet. Merlin got the hint, stopped fidgeting and waited.

He didn’t have to wait long, soon enough, a loud voice boomed across the courtyard, and Merlin’s eyes snapped towards the balcony, where… Merlin couldn’t stifle his gasp - it was _him_. It was the Tyrant king, the Boogeyman of all of Em’s stories. He was standing right there, bellowing about the blight of magic and his joyous destruction of it’s unholy evil.

 _So, I **was** right, it is a festival. One of hate and death…_ Merlin thought, bitterness clogging up his throat. He watched, frozen in place, as the guards dragged a man onto the platform, and king Pendragon declared him evil most foul and sentenced him to death.

Merlin looked at the man, who was quietly awaiting his neck’s introduction to the axe and did a double take - the man was… dark. He doubted anyone else could see it, but… _Em?_ he tried again and this time, he got a response.

_Do you feel it?_

Merlin swallowed _. Yes. What is that?_

He more felt than heard Em sigh. _That is the taint the black arts leave on one’s soul._

Merlin shuddered. _It feels… **He** feels..._

 _Wrong._ Em whispered in his mind and Merlin hummed. _This however, doesn’t mean that Uther’s crusade is **right** , you get that, right?_

Merlin snorted. _Duh._

“There is only one evil in this land and it is not magic, it is you!”

 _She ain’t wrong_ , Merlin huffed and heard Em chuckle in his mind.

“An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son!”

 _Uh-oh. That doesn’t sound like too much fun for the king,_ Merlin frowned, watching the same darkness, just three times as strong as the one in the son had been, vanish in a swirl of wind and dust.

 _Yeeeeeeah… His son did **not** get lucky with who he has for a father. I’m sad to say, this is very much not the last time someone will try to off him because of the madness of this, so called, king…_ Em sighed yet again, and Merlin got a distinct feeling there would be many more sighs in his future. _Anyway, off you pop, Gaius won’t greet himself._

With a quiet snort, Merlin shook his head and left the courtyard, the darkness of the events that he had just witnessed tasting like ashes on his tongue.

~x~

The Meeting of Gaius went pretty much the same as it had the first time, meaning Merlin stumbled in, saved the old man, flailed about a little awkwardly and that was that.

By the time Merlin settled in, the night had fallen. He shared an evening meal with Gaius and then retired to his little chamber, intent to do some Processing. He was admiring the view through his window when a dark shape crossed the moonlight sky and flew right in, brushing a wing through Merlin's hair as it did.

"Couldn't you enter through the door like a normal person?" Merlin asked with exasperated fondness.

"And where would be the fun in that?" Em retorted winking after he shifted back, and Merlin rolled his eyes. "So," Em began, sprawling across Merlin's meager excuse for a bed, making a face and briefly flashing his eyes before making himself comfortable with a satisfied hum, "what'd ya think about your first day in Camelot?"

Merlin kicked Em's legs over and plopped on the, much more comfortable now, bed as well. "Coulda done without seeing that man's head getting lobbed off to be honest, but other than that twasn't bad."

Em scrunched up his nose. "Yeah, sorry about that. But that couldn't be helped. You needed to---"

Merlin waved him off. "I get it, fret not."

Em smiled and ruffled Merlin's hair. Merlin preened, the feeling of the soft gloves comforting and familiar.

"That's my good boy. Now rest. Tomorrow is going to be quite a day. Ahh ah, don't even bother asking. Sleep."

Merlin did send a Pout for Good Measure in Em's direction, but, the day catching up to him, yawned instead of pestered and went to sleep. After all, there'd be a much better chance in needling the information out of Em after some well earned rest.

_**...Merlin…** _

**_Merlin…_ **

**_...Merlin…_ **

~x~

Merlin woke up Not Amused. All damn night someone had been calling him in a very annoying and self-important sort of way and as a result, Merlin didn't get nearly enough rest.

"Who in the Veil was _that_?" he hissed as a greeting at, a far too rested looking, Em.

Em blinked. "Huh?" When Merlin just kept glowering at him he yawned and went, "Oh! Right, that's… We'll go see him soon enough. Sorry I didn't warn you. Now, listen before you go out to break your fast. Gaius…"

Merlin caught the bucket with his hand when Gaius 'accidentally' stumbled into the table. He looked up at the old man and smirked. "Careful there, Gaius, no need for such waste. Not to mention," and his eyes glowed as the lock on the door clicked, "How very careless of you. Anyone could've walked right in. If you want to test me, at least make sure you don't get my head lobbed off while you do, yeah? Honestly, I expected better from you." With that he let the bucket go and it fell. Only it stopped midair, righted itself and then stayed perfectly still as the spilt water flowed merrily right back into it. "Satisfied?" Merlin inquired lightly as a gaping Gaius stumbled onto a stool.

"My dear boy… how…"

Merlin shrugged. "I've had magic since I was born. I've been learning how to control it since nearly as early. I've a teacher, you see. And before you ask, no, I cannot tell you who it is. You wouldn't make me betray his trust like that, would you?" He sent a very sorrowful look at Gaius at that. Em nearly cackled, _good gods but I'm **good**._

Gaius, of course, ate the look up. No more questions forthcoming, he then stacked Merlin's arms full of bottles and sent him to make deliveries.

 _How on Goddess' green earth did you not get lost all over?_ Merlin asked, beyond frustrated. He was rubbing his temple and trying to remember Gaius' directions.

_Yeah no, I did. So… Want me to help?_

Merlin damn near groaned in relief. _**Please**._

Em chuckled and guided the way. _Don't get used to it though. I'll show you around. **Once.** Not more._

At that, Merlin smirked. _I won't need more than once._

Em nodded, proud, and motioned to the door they stopped at. Merlin knocked.

~x~

Em was barely able to contain a moan - no one, nowhere during his long, long life could make sweet rolls quite like Lucy the Baker from the bakery on the second street of the Lower Town. Em was happily munching on his second… Third? No more than fourth when he realized, with a rather sinking sensation, that he was, for all intentions and purposes, late. And he could not, _must_ not have been late. _Of all things to be late for_ , he berated himself, quickening his pace and swallowing. Still, he could feel it in his bones, he would _not_ make it.

"...me, _Mer_ lin, do you know how to walk on your knees?"

Em groaned internally, good gods but they had both been such… And then he froze. His eyes widened. His heart damn near stopped in his chest. Because he knew, he _knew_ what was coming. This was not _him_ , all innocent and fresh from a village. This was not _him,_ all wide-eyed and easily flustered. This was _Merlin_ , who was raised by, well, _him_. Em's eyes shuttered closed and he heaved a sigh because he knew, he _knew_ what was coming.

"Do _you_?" 

Em facepalmed. When he finally dared to glance through his fingers at the deadly-silent street before him, he considered the absolutely gobsmacked look on Arthur's face almost worth it. _Almost._

Em watched Merlin smirk at the gaping blond before him and took a deep breath. _Miss._

Merlin blinked. _Miss what?_

"You… You can't talk to me like that!"

Merlin's attention snapped back and he very exaggeratedly rolled his eyes. "Do believe I just did. And if you don't stop with all this pratiness, I'll do far more than just talk."

Em facepalmed again while Arthur bristled, then calmed and smirked right back at Merlin. "Oh really now? Be my guest then."

 _This. Miss. **This**_ , Em told him and watched Merlin scrunch his nose in obviously displeasure.

 _Merlin, I mean it. Miss that punch._

Merlin pouted. _You're not fun._ But he did proceed to, very exaggeratedly, Attempt a Punch. Which, naturally, his opponent caught, twisting his arm behind him in the process of showing off.

"I could put you to jail for that," he whispered softly right in Merlin's ear. Em saw the shiver that ran down Merlin's back. He was _just_ about to warn Merlin, but… Well, a night in the cells wouldn't kill him so… He didn't. Needless to say, Merlin was Not Amused.

 _Heeeey there, Merlin._ Em greeted him after the guards that locked him up left.

Merlin scowled and crossed his arms, a pout of epic proportions on his face. _No._

Em poked him in the side. _Aw, come now._

_**No**. I am mad at you. Go away._

Em bit down a smile. _Look, I brought you a sweet roll. You've never had anything quite like it._

Merlin snorted. _Bribery won't get you anywhere,_ he told Em, already reaching for the treat, his eyes widening at the first taste. 

Em's lips twitched - had Merlin not been colossally pissed off, that taste would've earned him a moan of True Delight. _He's not **that** bad. _Em winced at himself, rookie mistake that, speaking first.

 _Oh really._ Merlin, when he so chose, could sound exceptionally dry. Even in mind speak. Twas a gift.

_Yeah. Or, well, he really is. But he'll get better!_

Merlin snorted, licking his fingers clean. _Sure he will. And his daddy dearest will proclaim flying pig races a new event in the tournaments._

Em rolled his eyes. _Do not sass me, **Mer** lin._

At that, young warlock twitched. _And another thing. He's the one isn't he. The one who first said our name like… Like **that**. Isn't he? Em? Em?_

Em did not reply.

~x~

_This is **not** all right, Em!_

Em bit his lip to stop himself from cackling outright - it truly was quite a sight, observing the People dole out punishment to naughty offenders.

_Em!_

Splash. Em couldn’t help it, he snorted.

_Oh brilliant. Laugh it up, see where it gets you, you traitor!_

Em snorted again, patting Merlin’s shoulder consolingly before smoothly stepping to the side to avoid getting splashed with rotten tomato juice.

_If you think for **one** minute I won’t get you back for this you are--- _

“Hello there.”

Em froze. He just… stood there, by Merlin’s side and watched his Queen introduce herself. Watched them both babble and flail and instantly love each other. His heart clenched. By the gods but he’d missed her. Missed her like this, young and alive and full of joy and hope. She was far more his Queen like this than the woman she had become. The woman the life here, _this_ life had forced her to become.

 _I like her_.

Em blinked, Gwen was gone. _Yes. Yes, she’s… she’s the best. She's the kindest, most generous and loving soul ever._

Merlin made a contemplative noise. _You sound like you love her._

 _I do,_ Em admitted easily with a shrug. _She’s Gwen._

~x~

Em choked on a sweetroll when Merlin came barging into his meager chamber later that day.

“There’s something not right with the Lady Helen!”

Em blinked. “Well, yeah? I mean… she’s not Helen?”

Merlin gaped. “Say what now?”

“Did I not mention?” Em asked, genuinely confused.

Merlin gaped some more.

“Right. Um. So, remember Thomas?”

“The man who got his head lobbed off right in front of me? Yeah, rings a bell,” Merlin snorted drily, and Em had to begrudgingly admit it was… impressive.

“Yes, that’s the one. In any case, this ‘Lady Helen’ is his mother. In a pretty impressive glamour, I’ll grant you, but not infallible.”

“We have to do something.”

He sounded so determined, so certain. Em felt pride wash over him. For all the years he spent waiting for his King’s return, he’d been alone. Well, more or less. Never had anything that could, even remotely, be considered a family, much less children. Unless one would count Freya’s brood. Which he emphatically did not. For his lack of experience, however, he felt he had done Good with, well, himself. 

“And so we shall. In good time. For now, however, I do believe you’ve errands. Shall I accompany you? Market can be a bit tricky while you’re still new around.”

Surprised but pleased, Merlin nodded and turned to leave, and Em trailed behind him, biting his lip to contain his excitement.

 _Oh I hate you so bad right now,_ Merlin growled in mindspeak, just as he ducked his head and tried his best to sidestep someone who had focused solely on him.

Em choked down a chuckle - pissing Merlin off even more right now would do no good, after all.

“How’s your knee walking coming along?” Em watched Merlin close his eyes and breathe while the Prince of Camelot swiveled on his heel to catch up to Merlin.

“Oh come on, I didn’t scare you _that_ bad did I?”

There were snickers, following the pompous proclamation. 

Merlin stopped. “Scare me? Please.”

“He speaks!” Arthur cheered, obviously relieved.

_I swear to the Goddess I'll **smack** him._

Em shook his head, bemused. _No you won’t. No smacking of the future King._

The conversation that followed was so facepalm-worthy Em barely, _barely_ managed to keep his groan in. _By all the gods **how** is this conversation even real? I'm over a thousand and five hundred years old. **Why** am I the one bloody blushing?!?_

While Em bemoaned his secondhand embarrassment, however, the conversation progressed and before he so much as blinked, Merlin was shrugging his jacket off to jeers and leers of Arthur's posse.

Em hummed. _No magic, Merlin._

Merlin snorted, rolling his shoulders and taking up a relaxed but ready position. _As if I even **need** magic to take **him** apart._

Em took a shuddering breath, already preparing for the squawks of protest. _No MMA either, m'fraid._

That got Merlin to pout. _Now you're just being mean for no reason._

Em heaved a sigh. _**Mer** lin._

Merlin visibly blanched. _Do not **do** that, by the goddess!_

Em grinned. Merlin shifted his stance a little and huffed over his shoulder as Arthur moved, overconfidence pouring off the Prince in waves.

_But just cuz I ain't allowed to take him dun mean I'll make it easy._

Em straight out laughed. _I wouldn't expect anything less._

After when all the fun to be had had been had, Arthur, panting, a bewildered expression on his face, waved the guards off. 

"Don't touch him. There's something about you, Merlin. Can't quite put my finger on it…" He looked moments away from offering Merlin that handshake, and Em held his breath, there was _no_ way… Arthur shook his head in amusement, turned on his heel and left, motioning for his goons to follow. They did, but quite a few sent curious, lingering glances back until Arthur barked at them, disgruntled.

 _Hope you're happy. That was bloody humiliating,_ Merlin grouched through a pout as they started back towards the Physician's Tower.

 _I'm sorry,_ Em said simply and handed Merlin another sweetroll. Merlin's eyes bugged out, but he refrained from commenting and munched on his roll instead.

Needless to say, Gaius was not pleased. He yelled and fretted and pressed a vial of salve into Merlin's hands with a worried frown before turning and puttering off, all the while grumbling under his nose about 'carelessness of youth'.

Merlin bit down a smile, took the salve and retreated to his chamber where Em was already reading through one book or another.

~x~

Merlin woke grumpy. A bleary look at the window confirmed it was still very much nighttime and he was still very much supposed to be asleep. Except.

“He’s calling again,” Merlin grumbled, eyes half open.

Em sighed. “I know. We might as well get this over with then… Up and at ‘em.”

While Merlin attempted to listen and not simply scoff and flail as Killgharrah bombarded him with Fate and Destiny, Em stood back and tried not to roll his eyes too hard. Good gods but that lizard was pompous. And conceited. And so damn bitter. Bitterness Em got though, that wasn’t the issue. The pure, unadulterated manipulation however… that was another thing all together. Em sighed. The confusing riddle-like way of the dragon’s talking didn’t help anything either.

Merlin was quiet on the way back. Thoughtful. Em, rather smartly, if he did say so himself, renewed and strengthened the privacy charm on Merlin’s chamber as soon as they stepped inside the Physician’s quarters. And not a second too soon, what with Merlin inhaling a mighty breath the second the door of the chamber closed behind him.

“You absolute utter shit!” Merlin hissed, fists clenched and an angry flush painting his cheeks.

“All right, let it all out then, let’s hear it,” Em sighed again, plopping down on the bed and lacing his fingers together.

Merlin sputtered. “You… All of those stories? All of them?” His anger seemed to dim with every word. “They were all about… About you and… and _him_?”

Em hummed. Looked straight into Merlin’s eyes. Held his gaze as he nodded. “Yeah.”

Merlin ran a hand through his hair before collapsing besides Em. “Well, fuck.”

Em nodded again. “Basically.”

They sat in silence for a bit while Merlin processed. Em almost dozed off, but was woken right back up when Merlin gasped and turned to him, wide-eyed.

“You’re a Dragonlord!”

Em blinked. “Indeed I am.”

Merlin grinned at that. “You could let him go then.”

Em nodded. “I could. And as soon as he was freed, he’d raize Camelot to the ground. Burn the town to cinder. Set fire to houses and the people. Countless souls would be lost in his grief and vengeance.

Merlin flinched. But did not back down. “But that’s only if you don’t order him not to.”

He sounded so sincere, so hopeful. Em felt his lips twitch up quite against his will. “You realise _you’re_ not a Dragonlord yet, yes?”

Merlin blinked, so genuinely confused Em bit down a coo. “So?”

“So your father _is_. Which means _his_ order would supersede mine. Which means…”

Merlin bit his lip. “Yeah no.”

Em nodded. “Indeed.”

“Guess we should go meet my father then. Have a… talk.”

Em raised an eyebrow, having not expected that outcome at all. “A talk about what.”

Merlin smirked. “About how he would be wise to _not_ supersede your orders. Ever.”

Em echoed his smirk. “Goddess, I’m _good_.”

Merlin laughed and it was a delighted sound. Light and hopeful and it made _Em_ smile.

~x~

Merlin accepted the vial filled with a ‘very special draught’ from Gaius with a nod and a smile. After waiting for the old physician to leave on his rounds, he popped the vial open and took a whiff. Then he turned to Em, his eyebrow raised.

“So, what’s this _really_ for? Because for some reason, I seriously doubt it helps with Lady Morgana’s ‘nightmares’.”

Em nodded, not even trying to hide his approval. “Indeed. It’s a sleeping draught. With a few… suppressing ingredients mixed in. What made you suspicious?” he asked, curious as Merlin hummed and recorked the vial.

“The way he said it.” Merlin shrugged. “You’ve taught me well enough how to spot lies.”

“Can’t lie convincingly without first knowing how to detect deceit, that’s true.” Em nodded again in approval.

“So, spill. What’s up with this Lady Morgana and why is Gaius drugging her?”

There was disapproval in Merlin’s tone. Em was so fucking proud. “She’s one of the most powerful Seers of this age. With proper care and training, she could become one of the most powerful Seers in _all_ ages.” Em sighed, determination sparking in his eyes. “I failed her once before. We are _not_ failing her again. Here, I’ll show you a proper way to make her a potion. One that will actually help her. For now, what we want is for her to be able to rest. Once you get to know her, once you two actually work your way into trust…” “We’ll tell her and you’ll teach her?”

Em hummed in agreement. “Exactly. Now, watch carefully. First we make the potion, then you take it to her and introduce yourself properly. Unlike what _I_ did, which I will not get into because that was just straight up - A Mess. So, here’s how this goes---”

~x~

Merlin made sure to knock Extra Loud when he reached the chambers of the Already Famous Lady Morgana. Em was standing by his side, seeming to vibrate with almost nervous energy. A moment later, before Merlin could inquire about his mentor’s state, the door was opened and Merlin couldn't help it - he let out an appreciative whistle.

A delicate eyebrow rose in return, and Merlin felt his cheeks flush. “I apologize, my lady. It’s just… well, the rumours don’t exactly do you enough justice. Took me a bit of guard.” He grinned at her then and considered the twitch of her lips a win while Em scoffed good-naturedly at his side. “I’m Merlin. Gaius’ new apprentice. I’ve brought you something to help with your… nightmares. And wanted to introduce myself as well, so, you know, two birds, one stone and all that.”

The door was pushed open some more and Merlin was motioned inside.

“I’m Morgana.” She offered him her hand and Merlin brushed his lips over her knuckles, bowing with a flourish that made her let out a surprised giggle. “This smells different than what Gaius usually gives me. Why?” she asked, her eyes sparking in curiosity and cautiousness as well. 

Merlin was impressed. If he were to go by the widening of Em’s eyes, he wasn’t alone in that. “You noticed. I… Well, all due respect to Gaius, but from what he’s told me, his potions haven’t been working all that well.”

“And you, an apprentice, think yours will?” Morgana sounded incredulous and not a little doubtful. 

Merlin smirked. “An apprentice that’s been learning the healing arts since he’s been able to lift a pestle. My mam is a healer back where I’m from. I’ve been helping her my whole life.”

Morgana blinked. “Ah. Still, Gaius is a Court’s Physician. He’s decades of experience on you.”

Merlin nodded, conceding her point. “Very true. However, his methods have not proved effective, have they?” He pulled out another vial, placing it on Morgana’s dressing table and giving her a shrug and a smile. “I brought your usual draught too. But I do hope you try mine out as well. My mam always gives this one to the patients suffering from heavy nights.” He hesitated then. Forced himself to _not_ glance at Em. It was just a moment, but Morgana’s keen eye saw it, caught it.

“What? What aren’t you telling me?”

 _Tell her if you think it’s right. She deserves **someone** to tell her the truth, _Em encouraged, his arms crossed, but expression determined.

Merlin shook his head. “No no, it’s not like that. I just…” He took a deep breath. “I probably shouldn’t say this, especially considering what I witnessed upon entering Camelot, but…” He heaved a sigh and held her gaze. “I hate seeing people suffering when I know there’s something I could do to help, so. Here goes. My mam always gives this potion to druid-seers that suffer from the most troubling of visions. I figure, if it helps with that, it should have no problem with some measly nightmares.”

 _Compromise, well done,_ Em praised him, and Merlin preened internally.

Morgana stood there, frozen and pale for a good solid moment before taking a deep breath and speaking. “Those are very dangerous things to be said. Especially here. Especially to _me_. I am, after all, the Ward of the king.” 

Merlin nodded. “I know.”

“Why say them then?” she asked, a note of desperation in her voice.

Merlin gave her half a smile. “Because, my lady. I hope to be able to call you friend one day. And friendships don’t really work without trust, I’ve found. And why would you trust me when I’ve not given you reason to do so? First step has to be taken by someone and, well, it might as well be me.”

Morgana blinked at him again, appearing genuinely speechless for a moment. “Well… I guess in that case…” She took the vial with his potion and nodded to him with a small smile. “You’d better stop by tomorrow, to hear whether your potion worked or not.”

Merlin’s beaming grin was echoed entirely by Em.

“My Lady, forgive my tardiness, I--- Merlin!”

Merlin turned on a heel, still beaming. “Gwen! Hullo there.”

“You two know each other?” Morgana asked, an imperious eyebrow high.

Merlin nodded. “Of course. Me and Gwen go way back, don’t we, my lady?” he asked with a wink to Gwen, who blushed a very pretty pink at that, making Em chuckle at Merlin’s antics.

“We met after his highness put Merlin here in the stocks after the Morris Incident,” she explained, and Morgana went ‘ah’. “I couldn’t possibly not say hi to him then.” she finished, rather flustered, but Morgana just hummed and nodded as if that actually made sense. Merlin shook his head amused, _women_.

“Well since I’ve done what I’ve come to do, I really should---” he started, but was quickly waved off.

"Stay, I could use a male eye," Morgana smiled and moved behind the changing screen.

Merlin exchanged a glance with Gwen and when she didn't seem like she would throw him out, shrugged and settled in to wait, Em making himself at home on the windowsill.

When Morgana stepped out, Merlin's jaw dropped.

"Well? What do you think?" The Lady Morgana asked, and there was just the tiniest note of vulnerability in her voice.

"I---" Merlin cleared his throat, shook his head and beamed at her. "I think Triple Goddess has nothing on you tonight, my Lady." _Smooth,_ Em praised, adding _also accurate._

And the usually immovable, untouchable lady Morgana's alabaster cheeks flamed. Especially when a flabbergasted Gwen hurried to nod furiously in agreement.

"Well then." She visibly preened before twirling back towards him and scooping her long locks in her hands. "Next, and this is just as important if not more so. Hair - do I leave it down or pull it up?"

Merlin took a moment, considering both options. "Which is your regular day-to-day wear?"

Gwen, already seeing where he was going, went to Morgana's boudoir and grabbed a few pins as Morgana shook her hair out loosely around her for Merlin to see.

"Like this."

Merlin nodded determined. "Then put it up, definitely. It'll accentuate your neck perfectly."

Morgana raised an eyebrow at that, and Gwen cocked her head to the side.

Merlin shrugged. "If you got it, flaunt it." Em choked out a laugh at that.

Both women blinked at him confused. Merlin flushed.

"It's… A thing a friend of mine says. He's a foreigner. Basically, if you have something to show off, you should show it off. And your neck is definitely showing off worthy, my lady."

Morgana smirked. "Just my neck?"

Merlin smirked right back. "Nah, but if you show all of you off you just might end up with a body count by the end of the night."

That startled Morgana into a laugh while Gwen just sort of… Gaped at him.

Needless to say, the time before the Event of the evening flew by. Merlin left a while later, citing needing to get ready himself, and the two women waved him out with smiles and promises to see each other during the festivities.

 _I am very proud of you,_ Em told him while they were walking to the hall where the festivities were to take place.

 _What’d I do?_ Merlin asked, genuinely curious.

_You handled that whole… situation. Beautifully too. Morgana deserves honesty and help._

_And that is exactly what we’ll give her._ The determination in Merlin’s tone made Em smile. He nodded his agreement, not really needing words. After all, not much could be added to that - Merlin had said it all.

In the hall, Em motioned for Merlin to a Strategic Spot and that was where they were when the Lady Morgana made her Entrance. Merlin let out another low whistle. _Wow._

 _Right? She is absolutely stunning isn’t she?_ Em agreed readily, poking Merlin in the side when the younger man just sort of, stood there, blinking.

 _Hey, no poking, I’m admiring,_ Merlin grouched while Em snorted.

“Merlin! Isn’t she just---” Gwen greeted him and then sighed, simply motioning at her lady.

“Indeed. I’m rather speechless, to be honest.” Merlin nodded giddily, happily launching into a conversation with Gwen, both of them flailing at each other in excitement and laughing together and just getting to know each other while enjoying their evening.

Later after Gwen had left to care for her lady, Em poked Merlin in the side again. _And here I had thought I'd managed to make sure your flailing is… Not a Thing._

Merlin blushed. _Shut up, Em. I couldn’t help it. She just…._ He waved a hand around helplessly, _Drew it out of me, I guess._

Em cackled, but his amusement was quickly interrupted by the entrance of the Lady Helen.

Merlin cursed savagely as he saw her. _Goddessbedamned, I’d forgotten!_

Em patted him on the shoulder with a hum. _Calm down, it’ll be all right._

Lady Helen began singing then, casting her curse open the hall, forcing everyone to sleep, spiderwebs abundant all over the place while Merlin stood there and gaped, Em calm and collected by his side.

 _How is this all right?!?_ He mind-yelled half-hysterically, turning to look at Em, who just shrugged nonchalantly and yawned.

Merlin was this close to screeching at him again, but Em was pointing then and Merlin was following his finger and then… he felt his stomach drop - Em was pointing towards Lady Helen’s apparent victim. Victim, who turned out to be none other than the bully, the prat, the _Prince_ , who, accidentally, was supposed to be Merlin’s thrice-bedamned destiny of all things!

With a savage curse, Merlin glanced about frantically, finally just straight up lobbing a chandelier on the false Helen’s head. With threat eliminated, he turned to Em, furious. _Em!_

 _You’re not done. Just sayin’..._ Em gave a light nudge with his chin behind Merlin, who tossed his arms up in exasperation before turning back.

“Oh honestly…” he huffed, moving already, mostly on instinct, and no, he did _not_ need to make sure his prat of a destiny-mate was all right, thanks ever so, when he saw the false Helen raise a trembling hand, a dagger gleaming in her grip. Merlin gasped, blinked, felt his feet speed up together with his pulse as he dashed towards the drowsy Prince and he knew, he _knew_ he’d be too late. _Oh by the Veil, **no** , _he thought acidly and then… the world just… shuddered and stopped. Just long enough for Merlin to reach, grab and _pull_. He went down with a grunt, a considerable extra weight knocking the air straight out of his lungs.

He blinked the sparks in his eyes away, only to come out to a wondrous, confused blue gaze, focused squarely on him.

“You…” the Prince breathed, and Merlin felt his mouth go dry.

What followed Merlin’s Leap and Rescue (as Em fondly called it) was pure madness, what with the king announcing his ‘reward’, the Prince he got gifted to going damn near feral at the pronouncement, the body of the witch being dragged off to get burned in the morning… Merlin… was beat. All he wanted was to collapse into his bed and sleep until at least the next night. Which was why after his new employer stormed off in a huff, he took barely a moment to bid goodnight to lady Morgana and Gwen and went straight back to his chamber, Em at his shoulder.

 _So… that part was true as well, huh…_ Merlin peaked at Em as they walked.

 _I have never, nor will I ever, lie to you, Merlin,_ Em answered simply, and Merlin heaved a breath of relief at that.

~x~

Em was just about to go into his satchel to do some experimentation on… well, something or other when a wide-eyed Merlin barged into his chamber, a book clenched tightly in his hands.

“Look at what Gaius just gave me! It’s the same as--- right?”

Em chuckled at the obvious excitement in Merlin’s face. “Indeed, it is. As you can see… It started out rather thin, didn’t it?”

Merlin paged through the book, his eyes sparkling in delight. “There’s so many empty pages.”

“That _you_ will fill out, yes.”

Merlin beamed, folding his legs under him on the bed as he read the book attentively.

“So…” Merlin’s eyes snapped to Em, giving him his full attention. Merlin knew that tone of voice too well by now. He knew what it meant. So he closed the book and placed it besides himself, nodding for Em to continue. “Gaius.”

“What about him?” Merlin asked, an eyebrow raised in question and surprise.

“What are your thoughts on him?” Em asked, his voice as neutral as can be.

Merlin blinked. “He’s… Nice? I like him. Why?” 

Em took a moment. Gathered himself. Merlin’s eyes narrowed at that. Em was obviously weighing his words carefully before speaking. “I just need you to always remember something.”

“What’s that?”

“He might be your blood. He might love you even, but...” At Merlin’s sharp inhale, something dark seemed to dash through Em’s eyes. “You know how in all those stories I’ve told you, the sorcerer would do anything for his King?”

“You mean how you’d do anything for your Arthur?” Merlin interrupted with a wry grin, and Em’s lips twitched upwards.

“Yes.”

“And how,” Merlin continued, swallowing heavily, “if what you’ve told me is true, how _I’ll_ do anything for my Arthur now?”

Em smiled softly at that, couldn’t help it really. “Yours already, is he?”

Merlin flushed crimson, his fingers pulling restlessly at the loose thread on the sleeve of his tunic. “You know what I mean.”

“I do indeed,” Em agreed, his tone still soft, still making Merlin bristle.

“So? You were getting to some kind of a point, I imagine?”

Em shook the melancholy off and nodded, a sigh upon his lips. “So. Gaius may be your blood. He may love you. But he is and always will be _Uther’s_ man.”

The silence was loud then while Merlin processed. “Uther is Gaius’ Arthur,” he finally concluded quietly, his eyes searching out Em’s.

Em’s smile was a brittle, little thing.

“Merlin! There’s a guard here for you. Prince Arthur wants you right away!”

The smile Em leveled at Merlin then was much more genuine. “Destiny’s calling, _Mer_ lin. Off you pop now, better find out what he wants.”

Merlin chuckled and ran out the door. 

Em watched him go, a feeling of peace settling over him. “He’ll be all right. They all will. They have to be,” he muttered under his breath before shaking off his melancholy and finally stepping into his satchel. Experiment awaited. And time was officially out. There was work to be done.

~x~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are life, comments are love, they validate me, please, please, i NeEd VaLiDatiOn Q-Q  
> xoxoxo

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Trouble Comes In Small Packages](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694877) by [Sunfall_of_Ennien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfall_of_Ennien/pseuds/Sunfall_of_Ennien)




End file.
